Heart Fighter
by ImRavenMichaelis
Summary: Dos personas enamoradas sin poder decir sus sentimientos, clamando por ser escuchados el uno por el otro. ¿Que tal si desde ahora nos amamos? (OneShot)


**¨ Heart Fighter¨**

-Pensamientos de Ciel-

Observo tu mirada, tus acciones, tu forma de hablar… ¿por qué eres perfecto? Sinceramente ¿por qué me enamore de ti?, todos los días busco la calidez de tus manos, tu tacto, tu delicadeza, simplemente tu estas en mi cabeza a cada momento, eres mi fuerza, eres lo que hace palpitar este frio corazón lleno de dolor, eres dueño de mis sentimientos, pero… ¿cómo puedo hacer para que te des cuentas de ellos? Sufro al instante en que me miras, no porque me hayas hecho algo, es porque no me atrevo a decirte que te amo, si… te amo, despertaste ese sentimiento en mí, es triste no?… amar y no poder ser correspondido, quiero tomar tu mano, quiero besarte, quiero dormir junto a ti, pero… aparte de ser un niño, me es imposible estar junto a alguien como tú, eres un demonio, ¿tienes sentimientos?, ¿sabes lo que es amor?, si es así, deseo que me lo digas, necesito saberlo, quiero… quiero que me ames, quiero que seas la única persona a la cual yo pueda ver cuando muera, eres mi todo, te convertiste en mi todo… es estúpido que alguien como yo este enamorado, soy un niño de 13 años, un conde, el único heredero de la familia Phantomhive... aun así… seguiré adelante en mi lucha por tu amor.

-Fin pensamientos de Ciel-

-Pensamientos de Sebastian-

Todos los días la misma rutina, pero hay algo que ha cambiado, tu personalidad, últimamente te me acercas mucho, ¿Te sucede algo?, no me molesta, pero quiero saber si te sucede algo, me acuerdo del otro día mientras te bañaba, te quedaste viendo por la ventana, te hablaba y tú no respondías, estabas sumido en tus pensamientos, ciertamente algo está mal, quiero saber que es, y así poder confortarle, bocchan… ¿Se ha dado cuenta que está enamorado?, su mirada lo dice, pero… especialmente quiero saber algo, ¿De quién está enamorado?, algo me carcome, hace un tiempo creo lo miro más que mi amo, ¿Es esto lo que llaman los humanos amor?, pero, sé que no se lo puedo decir, hay muchas razones, hoy se le miraba muy pálido, a pesar que le eh preparado su pastel preferido ni siquiera lo toco, lo miro y luego me pidió que me retirara, hice una reverencia y me fui, estos días han sido así, por favor míreme, y dime que es lo que te hace estar en ese estado, oh!, tenemos que partir, nos han dado una misión, es probable que terminemos entrada la noche, estará cansado, lo cargare a su cuarto y le daré su almohada con un vaso de leche para que pueda dormir.

-Fin pensamientos de Sebastian-

-Pensamientos de Ciel-

Partimos a la misión, te miro, hay algo que no puedo leer en tus ojos, pero… lo único claro para mi es que te amo, rozo tu mano mientras camino solo para ver tu reacción, no haces nada, dejo de hacerlo y miro en frente, veo que giras a verme ligeramente, pero me hago el desentendido, ¿Sabes? Las manos son para que dos personas se tomen de ellas, muévete y toma la mía, no te diré nada… hemos llegado, veo el lugar, creo que será un gran problema, pero… sé que contigo a mi lado no me pasara nada, veo como luchas, te ves perfecto, tan liviano como el aire, la perfección en su máximo esplendor, hemos terminado, estas cubierto de sangre, te han herido, te veo atónito, quiero abrazarte, curarte… pero… no puedo, lo siento, ¿eh?, me acabas de decir que cuando lleguemos me darás un vaso de leche tibia antes de dormir, que no preocupe, que estarás bien, Sebastian, aun que digas eso, no puedo evitar preocuparme, ¨vamos a casa, es tarde, cuando lleguemos quiero que descanses, no quiero la leche¨ te digo, veo en ti una mirada triste, lo siento no quería herirte, estoy loco, quiero gritar, no puedo, quiero… quiero… quiero abrazarte en este momento, ¿Qué hago? ¿Estaré haciendo bien? ¿Puedo?…

-Fin pensamientos de Ciel-

-Pensamientos de Sebastian-

Creo que eh llegado a mi limite, veo tu gentileza, quiero abrazarte, ¿Puedo hacerlo?, veo que agachas la cabeza y me dices que nos vayamos, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve, te acaricio suavemente el rostro, levanto tu rostro desde la barbilla, ¿Estas llorando? ¿Fue mi culpa?, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, no puedo más, me agacho y te abrazo, te largas a llorar en mi hombro, me golpeas con tus puños mi pecho y luego te abrazas a mí, ¿buscabas un abrazo?, siento tu corazón latir fuertemente, estas luchando contra tus emociones, quiero preguntar si esos sentimientos que usted tiene son por mí, pero sé que es imprudente, acaricio tu cabeza tratando de darte consuelo, te aferras a mí, me arriesgo y beso tu frente, tu dejas de llorar, la luna deja ver tus orbes azules, tan hermosos, limpio tus lagrimas con mi manga y sonrió, por favor dígame ¿Lo que buscaba era mi atención? ¿Buscaba mi amor?…

-Fin pensamientos de Sebastian-

-Pensamientos de Ciel-

Me abrazas… siento tu calor, lo siento, me puse a llorar, pero realmente ya no puedo esconder mis sentimientos, ¿Por qué eres tan gentil conmigo?, besaste mi frente, deje que vieras mis ojos, quiero ver si puedes encontrar lo que te quiero decir en ellos, quiero decirte te amo pero solo me salen suspiros mientras te veo, temo al rechazo, cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a agachar la cabeza, aún sigo abrazado a ti, quiero decirte suéltame, pero no quiero, quiero que me abraces, quiero sonreírte pero no puedo, estas manchando con sangre mi ropa, estas mal herido, pero aun así prefieres abrazarme a ir a la mansión para que te recuperes, sé que tus heridas sanan rápido, pero aun así… tomo tu rostro entre mis manos heladas, estoy tiritando y no es de frio, estoy a punto de colapsar, pero… mi corazón lucha por seguir aquí, está a punto de gritar, duele, duele mucho, pero sigue, necesito decirte que te amo, veo que te alejas y toses, es sangre, abro mis ojos y entro en pánico, ¡no quiero perderte! ¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian no quiero perderte! Gritaba en mi mente, pero no salían de mi boca, me pongo a llorar y pronuncio ¨por favor, no me dejes… t-te… te amo…¨ por fin salieron esas palabras, mi corazón ahora latía agitadamente, duele aún más, no quiero mirarte a los ojos, tengo miedo, ¿Qué harás? ¿Me dejaras?

-Fin pensamientos de Ciel-

-pensamientos de Sebastian-

Lo dijo… a pesar de todo… te veo llorar, acabas de decirme que me amas, voy donde ti y te abrazo, dejo de sangrar, pero aun así te estoy ensuciando, al parecer no te importa porque te has aferrado de mi ropa, te miro a los ojos y te robo un gentil beso, dejaste de llorar, me alegra saber que era yo ah quien amabas, te sostengo entre mis brazos, la luz de la luna nos está brindando su luz, ya es entrada la noche, solo quiero permanecer contigo, te miro a los ojos y te sonrió, veo que tu sonríes, nunca antes te vi hacerlo con tanta naturalidad y serenidad, te digo que estoy bien, veo que entiendes porque ves mi herida y sonríes, tomo tu mano y la pongo en mi pecho ¨creo que es lo que ustedes llaman amor, por favor bocchan, permítame aprender más de este sentimiento¨ digo para luego entrelazar mi mano con la tuya y volverte a besar, te abrazas de mi cuello y permanecemos así por unos momentos, a decir verdad, me siento feliz… que hermosa emoción

-Fin pensamientos Sebastian-

-Pensamientos de Ciel-

No puedo dejar de sentir este calor en mi corazón, gracias… me has hecho feliz, siento tu mano junto a la mía, te digo que es hora de partir, veo que sonríes y te paras sin soltar mi mano, me hace feliz eso, empezamos a caminar, el lugar se veía hermoso de noche, oh… ¿ Es el momento el que lo hace ver de tal forma?, nunca antes vi una noche tan hermosa, ni cuando estaba junto a mis padres… me pregunto… ¿Qué pensaran ellos ahora que estaré junto a Sebastian?, no creo que estén tristes, él ha estado junto a mi desde mucho tiempo, y creo… que aun si caigo al infierno, el tomara mi mano como ahora y no me dejara.

-Fin pensamientos de Ciel-

-Pensamientos Sebastian y Ciel-

Si es que caemos al infierno algún día, estoy seguro que nos perdonaran, tomare tu mano, y tú la mía, sonreiremos al horizonte, y miraremos nuestro pecho, donde están nuestros corazones que han luchado por este amor, no me sueltes, que yo no lo haré, será un amor de dos, único y profundo, que… estoy seguro perdurara para la eternidad

-Fin pensamientos Sebastian y Ciel-

Ciel: ¿te quedaras junto a mí?

Sebastian: si, ¿Me amaras a pesar de lo que soy?

Ciel: ¿Dudas de eso?

Sebastian: no, ¿Tú dudabas que me quedaría a tu lado?

Ciel: no, lo siento

Sebastian: ven *dijo acercándolo a él* La mentira más grande es decir que jamás podrás lograr amar… Mírame, y un demonio completamente enamorado y a tu merced.

_**Nunca te alejes de mí, sostiene mi mano firmemente, y aun, si caemos hacia las profundidades del infierno tendré la certeza que estarás ahí para poder sostenerme y amarme.**_

* * *

Hola a todos! de nuevo aquí con una pequeña historia, la verdad es antigua, hace mucho tiempo la había publicado en un blog, pero preferí publicarlo ahora aquí, espero les haya gustado


End file.
